coopandcamiasktheworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Would You Wrather?/Gallery
Gallery 'Season 1' 'Would You Wrather Take Your Mom to the School Dance?' New_Drone_Or_Old_Hair.png| New Drone or Old Hair Old_Hair_91%.png| Old Hair 91% Mom_Date_Proncipal_or_Take_Mom_To_Dance.png| Mom Date Principal or Take Mom To Dance 64%_Take_Mom_To_Dance.png| Take Mom To Dance 64% 'Would You Wrather Have a Hippo?' Keep_Giant_Secret_Or_Wear_Giant_Head.png| Carry Giant Secret or Wear Giant Head Wear_Giant_Head_85%.png| Wear Giant Head 85% 'Would You Wrather Put a Sock in it?' Eat_Mix_Of_Leftovers_Or_Take_A_Bath_In_It.png| Eat Mix Of Leftovers or Take A Bath In It Take_A_Bath_In_It_64%.png| Take A Bath In It 64% Cover_For_A_Friend_Or_Hurt_Their_Feelings.png| Cover For A Friend or Hurt Their Feelings Cover_For_A_Friend_64%.png| Cover For A Friend 64% 'Would You Wrather Have Potato Pants?' Never_Use_A_Toothbrush_Or_Be_A_Human_Toothbrush.png| Never Use A Toothbrush or Be A Human Toothbrush Be_A_Human_Toothbrush_64%.png| Be A Human Toothbrush 64% 'Would You Wrather Be the Principal's BFF?' 500_Bugs_In_Pants_Or_Giant_Spider_On_Face.png| 500 Bugs In Pants or Giant Spider On Face Detention_&_Friends_79%.png| Detention & Friends 79% 'Would You Wrather Get Lost?' Wear_Wet_Clothes_Or_Wear_Sticky_Clothes.png| Wear Wet Clothes or Wear Sticky Clothes Wear_Sticky_Clothes_59%.png| Wear Sticky Clothes 59% 'Would You Wrather Build a Sled?' Pajamas_In_Snow_or_Clothes_Inside.png| Pajamas In Snow or Clothes Inside Clothes_Inside_59%.png| Clothes Inside 59% 'Would You Wrather Get a Moose Angry?' Let_Him_Ruin_Christmas_Or_Nightmares_For_Life.png| Let Him Ruin Christmas or Nightmares For Life Nightmares_For_Life_65%.png| Nightmares For Life 65% 'Would You Wrather be Orange?' Super_Spicy_Chili_Or_Super_Chilly_Shower.png| Super Spicy Chili or Super Chilly Shower Play_It_Cool_Or_Try_To_Impress.png| Play It Cool or Try To Impress Try_To_Impress_68%.png| Try To Impress 68% 'Would You Wrather Escape?' Eat_Monster_Pie_Or_Get_Hit_By_Monster_Pie.png| Eat Monster Pie or Get Hit By Monster Pie Keep_Winning_Streak_Alive_Or_Solve_Their_Problem.png| Keep Winning Streak Alive or Solve Their Problem Solve_Their_Problem_68%.png| Solve Their Problem 68% 'Would You Wrather be the Heart or the Hammer?' Be_A_Human_Kite_Or_Be_A_Human_Windmill.png| Be A Human Kite or Be A Human Windmill Be_A_Human_Kite_60%.png| Be A Human Kite 60% Be_Kind_Or_Be_Strong.png| Be Kind or Be Strong Wratherhead_Tie.png| Tie: Be Kind 50% - Be Strong 50% 'Would You Wrather Move to Canada?' Be_A_Human_Paintbrush_Or_Paint_Human_With_Brush.png| Be A Human Paintbrush or Paint Human With Brush Be_A_Human_Paintbrush.png| Be A Human Paintbrush 72% Embarrass_Yourself_Or_Let_Down_Loved_One.png| Embarrass Yourself or Let Down Loved One Embarrass_Yourself_93%.png| Embarrass Yourself 93% 'Would You Wrather Lose a Luau?' Hug_An_Angry_Cat_Or_Kiss_A_Filthy_Rat.png| Hug An Angry Cat or Kiss A Filthy Rat Hug_An_Angry_Cat_64%.png| Hug An Angry Cat 64% Hug_An_Angry_Cat_or_Kiss_A_Filthy_Rat_II.png| Hug An Angry Cat or Kiss A Filthy Rat II Hug_An_Angry_Cat_90%.png| Hug An Angry Cat 90% 'Would You Wrather Have a Beard?' Dress_Like_A_Baby_Or_Wear_Tennis_Ball_Glasses.png| Dress Like A Baby or Wear Tennis Ball Glasses Dress_Like_A_Baby_56%.png| Dress Like A Baby 56% 'Would You Wrather Take a Worm Shower?' Hip_Hop_Leprechaun_Or_Worm_Shower.png| Hip Hop Leprechaun or Worm Shower Hip_Hop_Leprechaun_98%.png| Hip Hop Leprechaun 98% Sit_On_Ice_Swan_Or_Real_Swan_Sit_On_You.png| Sit On Ice Swan or Real Swan Sit On You Sit_On_Ice_Swan_79%.png| Sit On Ice Swan 79% 'Would You Wrather Wreck a Record?' Crawl_For_A_Day_Or_No_Ground_For_Three.png| Crawl For A Day or No Ground For Three No_Gtound_For_Three_64%.png| No Ground For Three 64% 'Would You Wrather Back Down?' Get_Dirty_Cleaning_Or_Fight_Dirty_Vs_Friend.png| Get Dirty Cleaning or Fight Dirty Vs Friend Fight_Dirty_Vs_Friend_93%.png| Fight Dirty Vs Friend 93% 'Would You Wrather Have Dance Face?' Tightrope_Over_Sludge_Or_Tightrope_Over_Ice.png| Tightrope Over Sludge or Tightrope Over Ice Tightrope_Over_Sludge_77%.png| Tightrope Over Sludge 77% 'Would You Wrather Just Dance?' Do_The_Vault_Or_Do_Front_Flip_Half_Twist.png| Do The Vault or Do Front Flip Half Twist 'Would You Wrather Help A Wrather?' Human_Carwash_Or_Human_Carwash.png| Human Carwash or Human Carwash Human_Carwash_59%.png| Human Carwash 59% 'Season 2' 'Would You Wrather Catch an Evil Bunny?' Human_Rocket_Or_Human_Sparkler.png| Human Rocket Or Human Sparkler Human_Rocket_59%.png| Human Rocket 59% 'Would You Wrather Sing or Fly?' Always_Sings_88%.png| Always Sings 88% 'Would You Wrather Be the Weakest Link?' Giant_Hands_Or_Giant_Feet.png| Giant Hands or Giant Feet Giant_Hands_72%.png| Giant Hands 72% Tell_The_Truth_Or_Dont_Say_Anything.png| Tell The Truth or Don't Say Anything Dont_Say_Anything_59%.png| Don't Say Anything 59% 'Would You Wrather Get a Selfie?' Bubble_Wrap_Suit_or_Giant_Rubber_Band.png| Bubble Wrap Suit or Giant Rubber Band Bubble_Wrap_Suit_88%.png| Bubble Wrap Suit 88% 'Would You Wrather Have a Frozen Phone?' Vacuum_Bag_Contents_or_Pre-Chewed_Bubble_Gum.png| Vacuum Bag Contents or Pre-Chewed Bubble Gum Vacuum_Bag_Contents_84%.png| Vacuum Bag Contents 84% 'Would You Wrather Get High Honors?' Keep_Up_Conflct_or_Fix_The_Band.png| Keep Up Conflict or Fix The Band Fix_The_Band_77%.png| Fix The Band 77% 'Would You Wrather Be Caught in the Middle?' Life_With_Music_Score_or_Life_With_Narrator.png| Life With Music Score or Life With Narrator Life_With_Narrator_54%.png| Life With Narrator 54% Tell_Him_or_Stay_Out.png| Tell Him or Stay Out Tell_Hm_84%.png| Tell Him 84% 'Would You Wrather Live in an Igloo?' Igloo_Fot_A_Week_or_Snowman_All_Day.png| Igloo For A Week or Snowman All Day Snowman_All_Day_72%.png| Snowman All Day 72% Stay_In_Igloo_or_Talk_It_Out.png| Stay In Igloo or Talk It Out ''' Stay_In_Igloo_63%.png| '''Stay In Igloo 63% 'Would You Wrather Lose Your Presents?' Slingshot_Launch_or_Pull_Wth_Dirt_Bike.png| Slingshot Launch or Pull With Dirt Bike Pull_With_Dirt_Bike_66%.png| Pull With Dirt Bike 66% Peek_At_Gfts_or_Wait_For_Surprise.png| Peek At Gifts or Wait For Surprise Peek_At_Gifts_54%.png| Peek At Gifts 54% Category:Season 1 Galleries Category:Season 2 Galleries Category:Galleries